Shhhh Baby
by KarmaxThexDrug
Summary: Nicole misses a call from Waverley when she needs her the most


Nicole rolled over, the dull white light brightening the room. Rubbing her eyes, seeing a missed call from Waverley a few minutes ago. Nicole sat up, her eyes adjusting to the new found brightness. It was almost 4 in the morning, she wondered why Waverley  
would be calling her. Seeing she left a voice mail Nicole turned the sound up and pressed the cold glass to her ear.

 _"Hey"_ Nicole could tell Waverley was crying, and had been drinking. _"It's late, I didn't expect you to answer. I just want you to know... I uh. Uh, I love you. And what ever happens, I need you to remember that. Remember that I love you and that it's not your fault. Bye Nicole"_ she  
messaged ended, Nicole sat numb in her bed. She threw off the covers, her phone going across the room.

Running through her room pulling on a jacket and throwing her covers off the floor looking for her phone. Nicole began to breathe heavily, her head getting light headed. She ran outside, leaving her phone and grabbing her keys.

The cold engine and the snowcaused the car to sputter a few times before turning on. Nicole sped through town, breaking a few speeding limits and almost hitting a few drunk people.

A few minutes later Nicole was at the Earp homestead, she opened the car door and running to the front door not bothering to close the door or knock.

The house was silent, unnaturally silent,Until Nicole began yelling for Waverley. She ran up the stairs and straight towards Waverleys room, the locked door gave Nicole a sense of dread. Remembering that wynonna had left with doc to go see the baby  
and doesn't get back until began to knock on the door almost denting it.

"Waverley!" Nicole yelled, almost screamed into the wooden door. "Waverley, open the door please!" She yelled again. After the third time with no answer, Nicole sized up the door, ramming her shoulder into the weakest part of the frame. The door swung  
open, revealing a sight that would haunt Nicole.

Waverley sat on the bed, a gun in her handand sitting just in front of her, three pieces of paper stacked neatly at the end. Waverley sat numbly on the bed, her knees crossed and eyes red and swollen, tears had stained her face. Two empty bottles  
of whisky sat next to her, Nicole took the sight in feeling her stomach drop.

Waverley looked up, emotion completely stripped from her face. "Hey baby" Nicole said quietly, slowly walking further into the room. "Why don't you come here" Nicole reached out for Waverley.

Waverley shook her head, tears began to stop flowing, "I can't" Nicole looked at her, confused.

"Yes baby, you can, come on" Nicole took another step forward, Waverley pulled the gun closer to her.

"Nicole, we are never going to stop fighting" Waverley looked down at the gun, her eyes Full of alcohol and sadness. "There is nothing, I have nothing, I can't keep fighting"

"Waverley, baby... I... you can. Keep fighting. You are strong." Waverley tensed, and shook her head, looking up towards Nicole.

Waverley shook her head, licking her lips and looking into Nicole's eyes. "I'm not" Waverley stood off the bed, standing In front of Nicole. "I'm not anymore" tears ran down her face, yet Waverley still held her cold emotionless expressions.

A car pulled into the homestead both Waverley and Nicole looked out the frosted window, wynonna got out of the car along with doc. "See, we are here for you" Nicole tried to take a step toward Waverley, she held the towards herself,

Nicole's heart sank, everything in her head dissolved into nothing. She watched as Waverley looked down the barrel of the gun, "I can't do this, you..."

"Waves!" Wynonna called from downstairs, her padded shoes could be heard climbing up the stairs. "Baby girl, you won't believe it, she is basically a tiny human burrito..."

Wynonna took in the sight, she watched as her sister held a gun to her head and the woman she loved stood there with tears brimming her eyes.

"Waverley" wynonna said, stepping out of the door way and into the room. Nicole looked towards wynonna with a silent anddesperate plea with her eyes. Wynonna looked back at her sister, "Baby girl. Give me the gun"

Waverley shook her head, she looked back up and held the gun directly at her temple. "Waverley!" Wynonna said forcefully, "please, well get you help. I'll do anything you know that. Just give me the gun"

Nicole watched as Waverley, the girl she loves broke. Completely crumbled into nothing, and tried to force herself back together. "Waverley" Nicole said calmly and quietly.

Nicole took one more step forward "I can't fight anymore. I'm not strong enough. You will all be okay without me, mabye even better" Waverley let tears rush down her face, "I love you, both" she looked to both women in the room.

She closed her eyes, time seemed to stop in the moment, Nicole and Wynonna just watched in slow motion as Waverley squeezed the trigger. "Waverley!" They both screamed. A small click rang out through the room, Waverleys breath stuck itself in her throat.

Squeezing two more times until Nicole and Wynonna ran to her side. Waverley let out a scream and fell to the floor, Nicole and Wynonna held onto her, neither wanting to move.

Doc ran into the room, seeing the three he looked to Wynonna, shaking her head she smelt him know that things were okay.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry" Waverley cried out, over and over. Nicole pressed her lips to Waverleys forehead and wrapping her arms around her slender waist. Wynonna kicked the gun away landing at docs feet, gesturing to take it out. Doc nodded and  
left the room with the gun.

 _Two hours later_

 __

Waverley layedon her bed with Nicole. Waverleysface stained with tears, Nicole propped up onto her elbow watching Waverley sleep, watching her chest slowly rises and fall.

The sun slowly crept up, Nicole closed the curtains returning the room to a grey light. Waking Waverley, she watched as Nicole snuck under the covers. Nicole sat once again with her hand holding her head up, seeing Waverley awake she gave her s slight  
smile.

"I'm sorry" Waverley said quietly, barely letting her voice raise below a whisper.

"No baby, you have nothing to be sorry for." Nicole held Waverley, her frame still shaking slightly.

"I love you" Waverley said, a little louder than before.  
Nicole pressed her lips to Waverleys, the raw emotion for both Wemon left them with a yearning for more.

"I love you too"

They pressed each other closer, falling asleep in eachothers arms. Neither wanting to leave the other ever again. 


End file.
